The Time is Now
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1561: After going over her due date by a few days, Santana goes in labor, at the same time as Brittany receives an important offer. - Trinity series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 74th cycle. Now cycle 75!_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Time Is Now"<br>(Older) (Quinn,) Santana/Brittany  
>Trinity series<br>_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
><strong>

Brittany had meant to make Santana feel better by inviting Hattie and June and Mikey over. She was already past her due date by two days, and it was getting on to be three days. The way she'd been going lately, she just might have developed some kind of Hulk rage if this baby didn't come out of her soon. Having friends over was Brittany's last ditch effort. Santana was bound to soften up around the two-year-old Mikey. She'd been 'in love' ever since the adoption had come through and Hattie and June had brought him over for the first time.

The boy was starting to know them now, and it would take less and less time at each visit for him to remember he knew them and lose his shyness. Once he did, he was the sweetest thing you'd ever seen, according to Santana, which might have been further proof Brittany had made a good call by inviting him and his mothers over.

They'd all had dinner, and Brittany, Hattie, and June were clearing the table and seeing to dishes and leftovers, when Santana let out a great cry that sent them all dashing back to the dining room. Santana had just barely managed to sit Mikey up on the table so he would be alright, but they knew right away it was time to head to the hospital, so the aftermath of dinner was left behind and they all gathered what they needed to bring and made for the hospital.

When they arrived, Hattie and June saw to calling the people they needed to call once Brittany handed her phone over. She for her part accompanied Santana up to her room, helping her change and then lie down.

"I can't believe it, we're actually finally… here…" Brittany looked on the verge of tears.

"Believe it…" Santana breathed out, hands stretched over her belly, which had felt so massive in these past weeks, to the point where she could barely believe the doctor anymore when she was assured there was only one baby inside her. If this was all one child… "Britt?" she reached for her hand, and her wife gave it to her. Santana kissed her fingers. "I love you so much." Brittany smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"You know I love you, too."

"If anything goes wrong…"

"No," Brittany cut her off.

"Please, just let me…"

"Santana, you're going to be fine, alright? Don't start…"

"We don't know what's going to happen, with the last few months, the incident, and…"

"We did everything we were supposed to, and we didn't do what we weren't supposed to do. The baby is going to be perfect, you'll see. And if not, then we'll love it anyway, both of us," she vowed.

"Right," Santana nodded and breathed out. Brittany wasn't used to seeing her so nervous, but in that moment, it suited her.

There was a knock at the door and June popped her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, how are you doing here, is it now, or…"

"They said it might be a while," Brittany said.

"Good," June walked into the room proper. "You got a call, I just missed it, but there's a message, and I thought you might want to go ahead and…" she held the phone out to her. "I made all the calls as you asked," she turned to Santana.

"Who called?" Santana asked, turning to her wife, who was still staring at the phone screen.

"Sherry Weston," Brittany revealed, and Santana blinked.

"Seriously?" Brittany nodded and showed it to her. "What does she want?"

"I don't know, I…" she hesitated.

"Well go and find out, please. I could use some entertainment right now."

"Okay," Brittany grasped the phone, coming back up to kiss her again before walking out of the room. June would be with her, so she wouldn't be alone.

Brittany made her way outside with her phone, needing a moment to make herself hit redial on Sherry's number. She had called her, weeks ago, and for how worried she was about how the director of the dance company who had given her a shot, years ago in Boston, before the entire truth of how she'd been recruited had come to light and she'd been forced to rescind her offer, she soon found she'd made the right move. Sherry Weston had never forgotten her, and receiving the call had not been so much a surprise to her as it had been an inevitability finally come to pass.

She had no position ready and waiting for Brittany on that day, but she had told her that the moment anything became available, she could be calling her. Brittany could only guess that this was exactly what was happening now, but at the same time, after everything, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had been practicing again, from the first day that the desire started to burn in her heart again, and though the years of inactivity had not helped her, she was relieved to find that she wasn't struggling nearly as much as she thought she might. Sherry had still asked her to send a video for her to see, and she'd done that.

When Sherry learned about where Brittany was at the moment, what was about to happen, she promised to be brief and got to the point. There was an assistant choreographer job opening, which she realized might not be exactly what Brittany had in mind, but it would be a start for her and could only lead to bigger and better things. Brittany had not been disappointed at all. Instead she graciously accepted the offer. Sherry Weston had congratulated in advance on the baby, requested that she sent pictures when she could, and told her to be at the studio whenever she had the chance so they could discuss some more.

Brittany went back into the hospital and up to Santana's room with an extra bounce in her step, which now made two extra bounces, one for the job, and one for the baby. Sharing the news about the Sherry call would have to wait. The labor was advancing; their baby was on its way.

THE END/TO BE CONTINUED (DAY 1571)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
